


Silver Lining

by BluePandaHero



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, My guy u just got kissed, Oblivious Shadow, Shadow is fucking oblivious, Spy Silver, There are sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePandaHero/pseuds/BluePandaHero
Summary: Shadow and Silver discuss their future.





	1. Work kisses

Commander Shadow was pacing in his office, awaiting the newest arrival to his enteragé; Silver the Hedgehog. Silver was a world renowned spy in the 'underground’ of the G.U.N and other facilities around the globe. They were to discuss infiltration plans.  
Silver had first come into his presence under particularly unfavorable circumstances. At the time, the telekinetic had been working for a well-known organization. What they hadn't expected however, was Silver’s betrayal. Silver did whatever he wanted whenever he wanted and what Silver wanted was Intel on all the world's biggest leaders; and that meant Shadow. Silver had initially found blackmail and forced Shadow between a rock and a hard place; Give him what he wanted when he wanted it, and Silver didn’t put the pictures of Shadow obtaining weapons from the enemy to the entire country. Shadow had agreed, but not willingly. He hadn’t had much of a choice in the matter. Silver, at first, had only ever visited when he wanted something. However, he slowly started visiting more frequently until eventually Silver offered to drop the blackmail in exchange for work under G.U.N. Shadow had willingly agreed to that, even going to far as to offer him a place to stay. Silver had denied that, saying that he already had a place to stay.  
He heard a knock at the door and Shadow collected himself before sitting in his chair before a map of a facility that was to be infiltrated and an unnamed object stolen. He’d requested to be completely alone, the camera’s off. He needed to know just how trustworthy Silver was. Normally, he’d have called in Rouge but this object wasn’t very vital and he wanted to test Silver’s abilities. Yes...That was what he’d told himself, anyway.  
“Come in,” Shadow said in a firm tone, folding his hands and watching Silver saunter in, apparently looking very pleased with himself. “You’re late.”  
“I was doing something.” Silver sat next to him and stretched out, which was a strange action for him. Silver normally sit across from him, surveying him as if he was looking for any sort of blackmail he could potentially use. He also seemed to be laying the accent on a little thicker than usual. However, Shadow brushed this off thinking that he'd just been blackmailing yet another world leader, this time in Soleanna.  
“We’re all alone? Even the camera’s are off.” Silver said in a teasing tone. “Are you coming onto me, commander?”  
“Don’t make this anymore than what it is. I need to know how much I can trust you.”  
“And you’ve achieved that by...Isolating us in which anything could happen. I don’t think the mission is all you want to talk about.” Silver smirked. Shadow brushed him off.  
“You keep talking like that and I’ll have your tongue.”  
“Ah yes, but where would you have it is the question.”  
“That’s enough.” Shadow took a warning tone.  
Shadow began moving the almost chess-like pieces across the blueprints of the facility to show where Silver would be going and explaining in great detail what he was to do. The reward? Intel and potential blackmail on the world leader of the United Federation. Silver had happily agreed to the mission at that. However, it would have been much easier if Silver wouldn’t interrupt on how the plan was flawed every five seconds. Silver moved chess pieces without clearance and stopped him whenever he felt like it. However, every brush against him just made him want to grab him and...Well, Shadow didn’t quite know what he would do with him.  
Silver seemed to be inching closer, making Shadow stutter a bit. Silver looked pleased to be making the commander of G.U.N. nervous. However, they both knew this wasn't some petty game Silver was playing. Silver had dropped the blackmail of Shadow and agreed to work with him for a specific reason and they both knew that. Silver wanted something from Shadow.  
Shadow just didn't know what that reason was.  
Silver was right next to him, discussing the best way of infiltration and arguing over positions with Silver making the occasional dirty joke, moving pieces and being a general nuisance to and explaining Shadow.. Eventually, however, their speech seemed to slow down. Shadow was becoming more frustrated with him not taking orders like the rest of his spies. They both looked each other in the eyes, neither saying a thing. Both of their expressions softened, staring at each other for a few minutes. Their arms started moving on their own; Silver’s hands moving to Shadow cheeks and Shadow’s hand moving to Silver's arms. They quickly pulled each other in, brushing their lips against each other, breathing and looking at their lips before closing the gap.  
They pulled each other in as if they were desperate for air and they were the only oxygen for miles. Both were tilting their heads, grasping at each other to become closer. Shadow began rubbing his fingers through Silver's quills, the spy enveloping him in his arms. They seemed to just melt as they continued against each other, their lips pressed hard together.  
Shadow examined every brush of the lips and every break away before the next kiss. He noted how warm Silver felt against him and examined the heat and feel and how just one brush of the arm from Silver could do this to him. Shadow was supposed to be calm and collected in any situation and one smile, one brush of the hand, one word from Silver sent him spiraling. He examined how warm Silver felt despite his cold demeanor. Maybe he'd been compensating for it, but all Shadow really cared about was the fact that this was real and happening. Shadow was currently making out with a semi-famous spy who could betray him just as easy as anyone else and was also working for him, and that only made the action more real to him and the thrill if that fact only made Shadow love him more. He thought of how _willing_ Silver was to be kissing him, how they both allowed the others hands to explore each other. One of Shadow's arms and wrapped around Silver's waist and the other hand pulling him in by the chin.  
However, all living mammals need air so they broke away. Both were huffing but still just barely clinging to each other. "Wow...I guess you really _did_ want something else." Silver rested his forehead on Shadows and giggled. Shadow suddenly realized what was happening, but not before noting how cute Silver's little giggle was. Shadow pushed away from Silver suddenly, and roughly stood up. He looked at Silver, then looked at the blueprints, embarrassed.  
Shadow began gathering his things quickly, not bothering to look at Silver who looked deeply hurt.  
“We'll reconvene tomorrow to go over the plans, this won't happen again. Understood?”  
“Yes…” Silver said, trying to hide the quivering in his voice. Shadow began to leave, but before he exited the door, he looked over his shoulder to Silver.  
“I’m sorry for allowing this to happen, but it won't happen again.” Shadow turned back around and slowly walked out. That twisted the knives for Silver, who laid his head on the table as tears pricked his eyes.  
_Of course,_ Silver thought _I’m the enemy, he’s the protector of his country. We’re never going to happen._


	2. Job Affairs

Three weeks had passed since Shadow had let his guard down. Three weeks since he'd last felt Silver so close and three weeks since Shadow had stabbed and twisted a figurative knife into Silver's heart. Shadow had showed up unannounced to Silver's apartment to apologize for just leaving him like that. Silver had refused to see him for longer than he had to after that and, as much as Shadow didn't want to admit it, he missed him. A lot, in fact.  
Shadow swallowed his pride, as much as it hurt, and knocked on the door. He just hoped he was in the right place, and that Silver hadn't put down a fake address.  
“Who's there?” Shadow heard Silver call.  
“It's your commander.” Shadow called back. There was a silence, then he heard a shower running.  
“...It's unlocked, just...give me a minute.” Silver said. Shadow took that clearance and entered, adjusting in his uniform. He looked for the room with the shower, then realized it was a one room apartment. The shower was coming from behind a curtain. He hid a blush and investigated for a bit. The bed was right in front of the door, a king sized bed frame that was shabby, but low to the ground. It was pushed up against a large pillar in the middle of the apartment. Behind it was the kitchen, but there wasn't a bit of technology to be seen. Shadow assumed it was hidden somewhere.  
“Uh...Where should I…” Shadow said, but was interrupted.  
“Just sit on the bed.” Silver responded. Shadow did as he was bid, sitting on the edge of the bed and waiting for Silver to be done.  
A few minutes later Silver stepped out of the shower, fully clothed and drying his quills.  
“Uh...so...Why are you here?” Silver stood in front of the now closed curtain. Shadow stood up from the bed.  
“I, um...I wanted to apologize for what happened a few weeks ago. I shouldn't have let that happen, it's my fault.”  
“You make it sound like you regret it.” Silver responded. Shadow hesitated. In truth? Shadow was happy -glad, even- that he'd allowed it to happen. He could sometimes still feel the tingle in his lips when he thought about it. But what could he say? There's a good chance that rejection was in his future if he decide to take this a step further.  
“I…”  
“Did you like it, or not? You make it seem like I wasn’t the one coming on to you. Or are you just that oblivious?” Silver said. Shadow couldn't change the subject, Silver wanted an answer; did he like when he kissed him or not?  
“I won't deny that at the moment that I did want it, but-”  
“So you liked it.” Silver responded. Shadow froze. He did like it; In fact, he wanted to do it again. But Silver was the enemy and Shadow was the protector and they both knew that, they were both going to be hurt in some form in the end. Shadow took a deep breath.  
“Yes, I did.”  
Silver seemed to be happy with that, walking towards him and grabbing Shadow’s chin. He pulled him down, dropping the towel and softly kissing him. Shadow snaked his arms around Silver’s waist, then moved his hand to the back of Silver's head. Silver moved his hands to Shadow’s cheeks, pulling him closer. Slowly they both began to move towards a wall, Silver hopping up on Shadow while his back was pressed against the wall. Silver snaked his tongue into Shadow’s mouth, both of them wanted more of each other. They opened their mouths more, Shadow held onto Silver and made their way to the bed. Shadow laid Silver against the bed, still standing but this time putting his arm over the top of Silver's head and the other rubbing his side. Silver unbuttoned Shadows jacket, throwing it to the floor before working on the tie.  
Once the tie was discarded, Silver worked on his own tee shirt; Which was the only thing he'd been wearing and pulled Shadow by his shirt more onto the bed. Shadow swiftly unbuttoned his shirt, throwing that on the floor.  
“So many layers.” Silver complained, Shadow still had more clothing to remove. Shadow heard, and quickly removed the second shirt and his belt before deciding to roughly kids Silver again, switching where his hands were. Silver pulled away, undoing Shadow’s pants before laying back down to resume their session. Shadow kicked off his shoes and pants before crawling on to the bed with Silver. They were both halfway down each others throat when Silver stopped him.  
“Are we really doing this?” Silver asked, pupils dilated and out of breath. Shadow wondered for a second what that meant before realizing their position.  
Shadow was on top of Silver, constricting movement with Silvers legs around his waist. Shadow had a few choices and only two seemed appealing; Both requiring he stay with Silver. He could either have sex with Silver or not have sex with Silver but still stay with him for the night, and sex was looking pretty good right now.  
“Yeah...Are you okay with this?” Shadow asked.  
“Just a second.” Silver put one finger up and reached over to his nightstand. He pulled out a small bottle and a condom. Shadow grabbed the condom from Silver and wrapped himself. Shadow rubbed his hand over Silver’s crotch while Silver rested his own hands above himself, moaning. Shadow couldn't help but be turned on more. He began kissing and biting at Silver’s neck, enjoying the shuddering sounds he got. Silver grabbed at Shadow’s back, setting the lube down on the bed. Shadow grabbed the bottle, uncapping it and rubbing it on himself and prodding and Silver.  
Silver whimpered, wrapping a leg higher up around him in an almost begging fashion. Shadow hummed, licking Silver’s neck and and slowly inserting himself. Silver let out a small, long moan. Then, it suddenly dawned upon Shadow; Why does Silver even have these sorts of things? Had he been with other people? Silver’s loud moan at Shadow bucking into him made him stop the thought. Silver grasped at him almost needily as Shadow tried to find a steady rhythm.  
“Please…Oh…” Silver said, moaning and breathless. Shadow felt a warm feeling of arousal pooling in his stomach. Shadow should not be wanting to take an enemy for hours, and yet…  
Shadow pulled out except for the tip, then rammed back in while grunting. Silver gasped, then breathed heavily and arched his back. Shadow pulled an arm around him, the other hand feeling as much as possible while he found a steady rhythm. Silver was letting out short staccato moans, along with other obscene noises being made. Silver left scratch marks down Shadow’s back while the Commander’s thoughts of Silver being with other people returned. He slowly became more jealous, his thrusts gradually getting rougher in an attempt to claim him. Shadow left bite marks, hickeys, and scratches down the spy's body.  
“Please...Please...Oh God yes!” Silver moaned out, leaving long scratch marks down Shadow’s back. Shadow grabbed Silver’s waist, then kissed him roughly. Silver melted into him, muffled moans becoming higher and louder. Shadow picked up the pace, feeling Silver becoming tighter around him. Silver’s back was arched, spreading his legs wider.  
Shadow pulled his lips off of Silver's, gritting his teeth and sitting up to survey Silver's every reaction. His thrusts lost rhythm as he tried looking for that spot to make Silver see stars. Silver’s eyes were squeezed shut as he was moaning quite loudly and almost begging Shadow to be rougher with him. Suddenly, Silver gasped; His arms wrapped around Shadow’s neck, pulling him down to him and wrapping his legs around him.  
“There! Yes, there!” Silver cried out as Shadow began mercilessly abusing the spot. Silver tried to use his hips to meet Shadows every thrust but Shadow kept a tight grip on them. Silver could feel every warm but of arousal pooling into his abdomen, begging to cum.  
Somewhere along the lines, Shadow sped up and became rougher with Silver. It was as though Shadow was only using Silver as a toy to relieve sexual frustration and God if Silver didn't think that was the sexiest thing.  
He definitely had a new kink.  
Shadow felt himself dripping with precum until suddenly he felt Silver cum. Silver bit the bottom of his lip, trying to regain his breath but Shadow wasn't showing any signs of stopping. Silver used his Telekinesis to flip Shadow over, looking down at him and holding Shadow’s arms to his waist.  
The spy began bouncing on Shadow, expertly maneuvering on top of him in all ways that he knew Shadow would find pleasure in.  
“Silver…” Shadow gripped Silver’s sides, grunting. His hands moved down to Silver's ass, squeezing it as Silver gripped Shadows shoulders. After a few more strokes Shadow came undone, cumming. Shadow pushed his head back into the bed, groaning loudly. Both lovers were left sweaty and catching their breath.  
Silver pulled off of him, taking off Shadow’s condoms and throwing it away before laying on top of Shadow.  
“That was...Wow…” Silver huffed as Shadow wrapped his arms around him.  
“So did you like it or not?” Shadow took a mocking tone.  
“Best I've ever had.” Silver responded, too tired to get the sarcasm. That made Shadow feel a bit better, and felt Silver fall asleep on him.  
Shadow guessed he'd be staying the night.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow and Silver discuss their future.

When Silver woke up early the next morning and rolled over to face Shadow, he was surprised when his arm hit an empty pillow. He opened his eyes, looking confused and then propped himself up on his spare elbow. The side of the bed where Shadow had slept was still warm, Silver knew Shadow had spent the night. The thought comforted Silver and made him feel a calm happiness he hadn’t felt in awhile. He ran his hand over the empty side of the bed and then moved over to look at the floor where they’d discarded clothes during their little fling. His towel was still there, but Shadow’s clothes were gone. In his mind, he tried to rationalize it was because of work. He probably just had to go in early. He took in a deep breath and a small smile graced his lips, he thought of last night. Sure, it hadn’t been the most romantic scene if you actually thought about what happened but Silver wasn’t much of a romance guy. But neither party had lied that night. Silver lied down and covered himself with the blanket. Silver felt a lot of emotions at the moment, all of them good.

He was grinning now, wrapping himself in the blanket and thinking of Shadow.

‘He called my name…I marked him...He liked kissing me and it really was the best…’ Silver thought. He felt like a little kid again. He didn’t care if this affair was off in two weeks like it normally was, he was just so happy to feel loved again. Silver wasn’t doing this for some greater plot, he was doing this because he loved him. Silver paused at the thought, and felt even happier.   
He loved Shadow. He loved Shadow and he wanted to be with him and he wanted every part of him. Silver decided maybe he should just stay in today, he hadn’t ever done that before. Silver uncovered his head at the sound of the door opening. He pretended to be sleeping, not knowing who it was. Silver heard footsteps walk over to the side of the bed and then a kiss on his forehead. The footsteps left and Silver peaked over the corner to see who it was. Shadow wasn’t in work clothes, but he had some bags that he was setting on the table next to his clothes. He watched Shadow crumble up a note and throw it away, then looked over and caught Silver spying. 

Silver jumped back, listening to the footsteps as Silver pretended yet again to be asleep. He heard the shoes being taken off and felt Shadow crawl into bed behind him. 

“Y’know, for a world class criminal spy,” Shadow pulled Silver in by the waist “You kind of suck.”

“Maybe I wanted you to see me, you don’t know.”

“How long have you been awake?” Shadow kissed the nape of Silver’s neck and his shoulder.

“Just long enough to notice you were gone.” Silver reached around and pet the back of Shadow’s head. Silver pressed back into Shadow, giggling at the kisses.

“Silver...Quick personal question.”

“Mmh?”

“How many people have you been with?” Shadow asked. Silver felt his stomach pit and all of his confidence left him.

“I’m not...Angry. I just want to know.” Shadow clung to him.

“I’m not exactly...I’m not proud of it, okay? But I did what I had to to get where I am.”

“Silver...I’m really not angry or anything, I just wanted to know.” Shadow cuddled into the nape of Silver’s neck. He felt Silver start shaking. Shadow pulled back, but rolled them both away from the edge of the bed. 

“Silver…” Shadow rubbed Silver’s arm.

“I didn’t lie, I’ve never lied.” Silver wouldn’t touch him. Shadow pulled Silver in closer, rubbing circles into his back.

“I believe you, Silver.” Shadow kissed Silver’s forehead, and didn’t let go until he felt Silver calm.

“Silver, what’s the real reason you dropped my blackmail?”

“You seemed interesting enough, with motives and looks to boot. What’s in the bags?”

“Food, you need to keep your shelves stocked. So you think I’m handsome?”

“Anyone with eyes can see that you’re handsome. And I don’t need to eat that much.”

“I know you go days at a time with only water, you need to eat more. How am I interesting to you?” Shadow poked Silver in the side.

“Because I can’t pin you to anything. First you’re being blackmailed, then you employ them, then you kiss them and now you’re having an affair. And that’s barely scraping the surface.”

“I wouldn’t really call this an affair...No one really knows you’re a spy so it wouldn’t matter if word got out.”

“So you want word to get out?”

“What is this to you? What are we?” Shadow brushed Silver’s cheek and searched his eyes.

“I…” Silver took a deep breath “I don’t know.” He suddenly felt lightheaded. 

“Let me rephrase...What do you want me to be to you?” Shadow was still stroking Silver’s cheek.

‘Mine.’ Silver thought, looking Shadow up and down. He pressed his forehead against Shadow’s and kissed him. Shadow pressed his hand to the back of Silver’s head and kissed him back. Silver rested his hands around Shadow’s neck, they kissed a bit harder. Shadow positioned himself on top of Silver, stroking Silver’s side. They both pulled away, looking at each other.

“Well that narrows it down to two options.” Shadow said, breathless. Silver wrapped his arms around Shadow’s neck.

“I love you.”

“Wait, what?” Shadow was caught off guard as Silver pulled him into another kiss.


	4. Romeo and Julio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This entire story is rushed as hell, but I'm gonna go back and add more exposition and make it more slowburn later

Shadow pulled off of Silver, looking at him. 

“You what?” Shadow asked. Silver suddenly looked very embarrassed and escaped from underneath Shadow.

“You were right, I need to eat more. What did you buy?”

“Oh no, you're not getting out of this one.” Shadow got out of the bed and followed Silver, who was unpacking Shadow’s groceries. Silver tried not to face him as he was placing individual items in their respective places. Shadow grabbed Silver by his waist, turned him around and grabbed his chin. His eyes flickered from Silver’s eyes, to his lips, his hands and then back to his eyes. Silver still didn’t have any sort of clothing on. His fingers trailed from Silver’s chin to his hand, which was placed on the table.

“What did you say?” Shadow asked, looking at Silver’s hand, then back into his eyes.

“What did you buy?” Silver was avoiding the question.

“No, before that.” Shadow was determined to get him to say it again.

“You were right, I need to eat more.” Silver hoped he wouldn’t have to say it again. Shadow cupped Silver’s cheeks.

“Before that.” He watched Silver gulp. Silver felt like he had dry mouth.

“You heard me.”

“I want to hear you say it again.” Shadow sat Silver on the table and rested his forehead against Silver’s.

“I’m waiting.” Shadow sang in an almost teasing tone. Silver felt claustrophobic, he didn’t like the feeling and pushed him away.

“You’re too close.” Silver got off the table and began preparing something, walking to the sink with his back to Shadow and then pausing. He took a deep breath, then slightly turned his head but not too much as to be looking at Shadow. 

“I love you.” He exhaled. Shadow walked over and turned him around more gently this time, kissing Silver.

“One more time.” Shadow said before resuming the kiss.

“I love you,” Silver was trying to say, before a sinking feeling hit him. This couldn’t happen, he was letting it go too far.  
He had to end this now.

“Shadow, I love you, but-” Shadow was still kissing him.

“But,” Silver kissed him for a long time before pushing him away.

“But this isn’t going to work.”

“What do you mean.” Shadow looked like Silver had just kicked him and left him outside.

“You know exactly what I mean. We’re...Too different. I love you, but I can’t love you. I have goals that I’m working on.” Shadow let go of him and turned around, walking to grab his clothes off of the table. Silver   
followed him.

“Listen to me!” Silver grabbed Shadow’s arm.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” That was the final straw for Shadow. That line just felt like Silver had punched him in the gut.

“What?”

“I’m leaving tomorrow and I can’t promise that I’ll come back ever. That’s why this can’t happen, I still have unfinished business. I’m sorry, it’s my fault for letting you get so close but I really do love you. If things were different-”

“If things were different? Silver, if things were different then…” Shadow couldn’t think of anything negative to say “...If things were different then why don’t you stop...Nevermind.” Shadow yanked his arm from Silver and walked towards the door.

“You want me to stop what I’ve spent my whole life doing?” Silver sounded betrayed.

“Why?” Shadow asked, he needed to know.

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this? Why do you need to do this?”

“I can’t tell you.” Silver bit his bottom lip and looked down.

“And why not?”

“It’s too personal. I’m doing this for my own personal gain, okay?” Silver scoffed.

“Oh, of course you are.”

“What, would you quit your job for love?”

“Would it mean you would stay?”

“I don’t know, maybe?!” Silver threw his hands up.

“If you can’t stay here, then let me come with you!”

“I can’t do that, you’re this high and mighty commander! It’ll draw too much suspicion if you just go missing.”

“What if I quit my job?”

“What?”

“You heard me. What if. I. Quit. My job.” Shadow slowed his speech. Silver looked slack jawed.

“You’re serious?”

“You want to be with me?”

“Yes, but-”

“Then take me with you. I’ll quit my job and I’ll...I don’t know, run away with you!” Silver was speechless. Shadow walked back to Silver and grabbed him by his arms.

“Silver I’m so serious right now I’ve never been more serious.” Shadow let go of Silver and called into work.

“Yeah, this is Shadow. I quit, I’m not coming back in.” Shadow hung up. Silver snapped out of of hypnosis.

“Shadow, what the hell?”

“I’m going with you.” Shadow dropped his things and held Silver. “I love you. I want to be with you. If this is what I need to do, then it’s done.” Silver hugged him.

“The plane is leaving tomorrow, I’ll start packing...And Shadow?”

“Hm?” Shadow slowly stepped away to look at Silver.

“I love you.”


End file.
